Doctor Who: Cybercide
by Metamorph Jack
Summary: The Great Time War has spread to the planet Mondas. There the Dalek Empire are testing their latest invention. But their experiment has had a disastrous effect on time itself. The warrior formerly known as The Doctor is dispatched to repair the damage before it is to late. But to reach his objective, he must fight his way through an army of Cybermen.
1. Prologue

It is thought that war changes a man. In the case of the time lord formerly known as The Doctor, this was true in the most literal sense.  
A very long time ago, at the beginning of the temporal-wide conflict later referred to as The Great Time War, before the death of Davros and rise of the Nightmare Child, the Doctor was fatally wounded after crash-landing on the planet Karn. He had tried to save the last remaining occupant of a damaged spacecraft who declined his help once she realized her would-be rescuer was a time lord, a member a race which she believed had become twisted by their determination to win the war and were no better than the dreaded Daleks they fought against. The Doctor refused to leave her side, and so he perished with her as they fell from the sky all the way down to the surface of the planet. There the two were found by the Sisterhood of Karn, who dosed the Doctor with a healing elixir that revived him, but only for a few minutes. Just enough time for the acolytes to convince the Doctor to particiapate in the Time War, a service which they insisted was imperative to ensuring the continued existance of life in the universe.

Fearful of the many more live that could be lost should he not make a stand,  
and realizing the redundancy of a Doctor in those desparate times,  
he agreed to join the fight. To assist with his imenant regeneration, the sisters provided him with a selection of elixirs that could control the outcome of regeneration. Each was capable of inducing a particular characteristic ranging from weight, to age, to gender, to tempermant. They offered him an array of options so that he might have whatever it was he needed for the task that lay ahead. He asked them to make him a warrior,  
and so they presented a potion latent with the qualities he required.  
The Doctor sipped from the chalice, and seconds after, regeneration began.  
He had been though the process before. But it was different this time. He didn't just feel as though he was changing physically and idiosyncratically as he had in the past. This was something more.  
The transformation ran deep into his very soul. His memories and ideals were becoming foreign to him, as though they belonged to someone else. He felt himself slipping away as artron energy unravelled him to the core, and hurt in ways he had never experienced. Once it was over, the man he was before had dissolved, and in his place stood the new one. This man had no qualms about violence, no aversion to bloodshed, and no interest in retaining the title of Doctor. From that moment on, he was a warrior. This meant there could be no more jaunty excursions or lesuirely holidays through time and space, no more travelling with companions met along the way, no more upholding the values of pacifism as he had in his previous eight incarnations. His new life was one of duty, an immense responsibility to every innocent throughout the cosmos that ever existed. Life was no longer about living, it was about surviving. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Chapter is not yet finished. But it's been almost a year and I really wanted to post an update (even though it's small).

Faint glimmers of morning light pierced the veil of dusk shrouding the Capitol, Gallifrey's first city. Elevated atop the rocky terrain of the outlaying drylands, the metropolis was a vast circular grid of rounded gleaming structures sealed within a glass dome. For billions of years, it had served as a monument to Time Lord achievement. An enormous hub of culture and knowledge accumulated over several eons. It was the crown jewel of Wild Endeavour, and by extension the planet as a whole. High above the immaculate cityscape, the Warrior stood in Cardinal Ollistra's office, facing a large ostentatious glass oculus. In it he saw his reflection staring back at him with a weary look. He had hooded brown eyes, a prominent nose, a square jawline, and a small chin. His chin length hair was dark brown, parted off-center and swept back. A layer of dust covered his creased attire. He wore a burgundy leather overcoat down to his knees, a beige undershirt, a brown vest with matching trousers, and dark brown leather shoes with a matching cravat. The outfit would have looked dapper were it not crumpled and dirty. The sight did not bother him. He did not care much for his appearance anymore. But as he noticed movement on the horizon, his somber expression faded.

He watched from inside the central tower as daybreak unfolded. The second sun rose in the south over the mountains of Solace and Solitude. It's rays permeated the frosty landscape with luminous warmth. Silver leaves on trees reflected the brightness intensity. The resulting incandescence gave the impression that the forest was on fire. He found himself in the rare position of feeling content. The war had spread so far, corroded and consumed so much, it was relieving to see that there were places the devastation could not reach. Even in those turbulent times, as the universe was coming undone, Gallifrey remained unscathed by the horrors that befell the rest of cosmos.


End file.
